Bruise
by Evil raccoon
Summary: Light feels bad for hitting L when the detective said he didn't have any motivation to continue investigating the Kira case. And he did certainly not plan the things that happened between him and L this night. L x Light. Yaoi. Lemon.


This story takes place while Light and L are handcuffed to each other and while Light has no memory of being Kira.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters...

**Warnings:** Sexual content, lemon, yaoi,

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Light asked slowly, looking at L's face where a clearly noticeable bruise had formed on his left cheek.

"Does Raito-kun feel bad for punching me?" L asked back, not even turning to look at the younger genius. Light kept his eyes fixed on the other anyway, not wanting to admit that L was right. He did definitely feel bad for punching the detective, but apologizing had never been his thing.

"I was only asking if it hurts," he said, turning back to his computer and noticing how L moved his eyes to his direction once he turned away from the other. But he only left them there for a few seconds before focusing on his monitor again.

"It does sting a little," he answered honestly, making Light want to force out an apology from himself. But he didn't. "Does Raito-kun's bruise hurt? I did not kick very hard,"

"Not much," Ligth stated. He wanted to say he hadn't punched very hard either, but he knew it would be a lie. It wasn't like him to lose his cool like he had, but right then and there he couldn't think of any other way to react to L's moping. The other's sudden lack of motivation had made him furious for some reason. He needed L to solve this case and he wasn't going to let him back out before he had proven he was innocent. He was regretting his actions now though, knowing there probably were much better ways to get the detectives motivation's up and make him feel better.

"Are you still depressed?" Light asked after a long time in silence. It had bothered him that L had said such a thing too. He could not remember the detective had ever before mentioned much about his feelings, except for the time when he had admitted that Light was his first-ever friend.

"No, my hopes have become much higher again, Raito-kun," L said and Light was pleased to hear that.

"That's good," he said. "Because you had no reason to suddenly lose all your motivation like that, Ryuzaki. It made me very frustrated,"

"I could tell," L said, making Light feel bad again. Was he trying to make him apologize? "I'm sorry," Those words seemed to leave L's lips so easily it was almost embarrassing how difficult it was for Light to let them.

"I shouldn't have hit you," Light said carefully. "I know that didn't make you more motivated to solve the case. I was acting on impulse,"

"So Raito-kun does feel bad?" L asked, turning to Light, who now kept his eyes on his computer.

"Yes," he said, almost adding _"Raito-kun does feel bad"_, but fortunately he stopped himself from that and embarrassing himself even further. Just the "yes", was more than he had planned to say.

"Raito-kun doesn't have to. You are forgiven," he heard from his left and quickly turned his head to look into L's wide onyx ones. Light smiled slightly, and to his surprise, L did the same. "It's getting late Raito-kun. We should go to bed,"

Light nodded, turning of his computer and standing up. The chain connecting the handcuffs on his and L's wrists jingled as they walked towards the bedroom they shared. Because of the handcuffs, they didn't only share a bedroom, but a bed too. Yesterday, when L had handcuffed himself to Light, Light hadn't liked the idea of them sharing a bed very much, but he hadn't mentioned that for the other. He would do almost anything to prove his innocence, so there would be no complaining from him.

To change into their pyjamas, L had no chose but to take of the handcuffs since it would be impossible to change if they were still chained together. But as soon as they were both ready for bed, the handcuffs went back on.

L wasn't exactly letting Light get much sleep. He never went to bed before long past midnight and he always got up again at seven at latest. Last night, Light had only gotten three hours of sleep. But he had convinced L that he needed more than that and finally the detective had agreed to going to bed at one in the morning, instead of three as they did last night. So the clock was now a few minutes past 1.00 am.

It wasn't comfortable to sleep with a cold, hard metal pressing against your wrist. And neither was it comfortable to have a metal chain lying either over you or under you. Light sighed and turned around to face L so he wouldn't have to have the cold chain draping around him. He was met by the detective's onyx eyes, which were wide open as usual. Light was seriously wondering if he knew he had to close them to fall asleep. As his gaze looked over L's face, his eyes again fell on the bruise on his cheek, and unconsciously he reached an arm out to touch it carefully. The other flinched in surprise as the warm fingers touched his face, and his eyes grew, if possible, even wider.

"What is Raito-kun doing?" he asked when Light didn't removed his fingers. But the sudden sound of the voice, made him snap back to reality and withdraw his hand quickly. He blinked in confusion.

"Nothing," he said after a while, not knowing what he had been doing himself. "Good night, Ryuzaki,"

L just stared at him, and Light was getting a bit nervous. Slowly, the detective reached out and did exactly as Light had just done. He stroked the Kira-suspect's cheek carefully and continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

Light closed his eyes as the surprise of L's action ceased. The other's touch felt good against his sensitive skin and he couldn't stop a low sound that showed L how much he enjoyed it. He opened his eyes and blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had let the sound escape his mouth. L just sent him another rare smile, making Light get a weird want to jump him.

And so he did. He pounced on the shocked detective so he was laying fully on top of him, turning him over on his back, Light's mouth crushing down on his. Their tongues met at once, as Light pushed his violently into the detective's hot mouth, tasting the sweetness of it. All the sweets L stuffed himself with, made the raven's mouth taste like it was covered in sugar.

Light's hands had dug into L's hair and he could feel the other hesitantly put his arms around his back, pulling him close. He was responding to the kiss too, suddenly sucking bravely on the wet organ that had entered his mouth, making Light shiver at the good sensation. He licked against the top of L's mouth, massaging it with his tongue, before doing the same to every place in the hot cavern he could reach. And all the while L's tongue was rubbing against his.

Suddenly L managed to break away from the fierce kiss, and before Light had the chance to wonder much why he had done so, the detective had placed his mouth on his suspect's neck to suck and lick at it, making the intense pleasure almost blinding for Light as L found an especially sensitive spot. He didn't stand a chance as he tried to hold back his moaning.

"Aah! Ryuzaki, s-stop it," he groaned, hoping he wouldn't. He didn't. And as Light wondered what L's wonderful tongue would do next, he desperately slid his hands under the other's shirt to touch at every part of the smooth skin he could reach. He felt the older genius shiver from his touches and moan against his neck, breathing hotly on the spot were he had been sucking for the last seconds.

Their mouths met again for another kiss with tongues battling roughly for dominance. But it only lasted for a few seconds this time, before Light broke the kiss to literary rip L's shirt of. It was after all the only way to get it off without removing the handcuffs first. He threw it hastily over his shoulder and lowered his face to run his tongue down the detective's stomach. L's breath hitched as Light's wet tongue met his sensitive skin and he arched his back, making Light grab his hips and push him down into the mattress. He ran his tongue up the other man's chest, stopping to suck at one of his nipples.

L was breathing heavily and when Light looked up at him, he could see he was biting his thumb to stop himself from moaning. And that made the young genius want to force a moan out of him.

He rolled his tongue over the nipple he had been licking at only second's ago and used two fingers to rub the other one. A low groan escaped from the other's mouth. Without warning Light pushed his knee between L's legs and smirked as he felt the hardness now rubbing against his knee. The detective finally moaned loudly by the contact and pulled Light's head up to smash their lips together again. The Kira-suspect didn't hesitate to open his mouth for L's tongue. And as he felt the other's tongue massage his mouth he closed his eyes and let the older genius be in control for a while. Before he knew it, L had slid his hands under his shirt. The detective's fingers travelled down Light's bare torso and stopped for a second by the hem of his pyjamas pants, only to slide his hands into them instead. Light broke from the kiss abruptly as he felt the other's hand close around his erection.

"Nnngh! Ryu-Ryuzaki, you're – aaah!" Light's words didn't make any sense and he didn't know what he was trying to say himself. His moaning broke him off and he buried his face in the gap between L's neck and shoulder as the older genius started to stroke him slowly. "Unngh... mhmm.. faster, Ryuz-aaah-ki," he moaned, burying his hand in the other's hair and grabbing his shoulder with the other. L obeyed him at once, his hand moving faster.

Light was out of himself with pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his skull as his moaning grew louder, biting at the other's neck trying to regain some control. L made a small sound and stiffened a bit by the contact and Light let go of his shoulder to search for the detective's free hand. He squeezed it tightly when he found it.

L's other hand was still occupied by stroking his suspect's hard member, and Light could feel himself getting close to climax. But he didn't want it to end. He was desperate to get the feeling to last.

"Oh God, Ryuzaki, stop! Nngh!" As the last time, L didn't stop, and Light bit down harder on his neck, making him let out a stifled groan. "Sto-stop! I'm – I'm gonna' – Aaah!" his protests were interrupted by a loud moan as he came into the detective's hand.

As L withdrew his hand, Light collapsed completely on top of him, breathing heavily. He turned his head to watch the other lick the white liquid of his fingers and L fixed his eyes on him as well, and the way he sucked at his fingers seemed very seductive in Light's eyes. Light closed his eyes and tried to catch his uneven breath. His hand was still in L's free one and he intertwined their fingers as he buried his head back into the crook of the detective's neck.

"Is Raito-kun okay?" he heard L ask. His voice was completely calm.

"Perfect," Light mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips. They lay in silence for a while as Light's breath went back to normal.

Then Light shifted and felt L's hardness against his leg. He smirked before rubbing his leg over it. L's thumb went into his mouth again to suppress his moaning. But the younger man removed it with his right hand and placed his lips against the other's, shoving his tongue roughly into his mouth.

Their tongue's battled for dominance like they had already done quite a few times now. But as L started to grind his hips into Light's and the young genius felt himself getting hard once more, Light broke from the kiss to run his tongue down the other mans torso, not stopping when he reached the hem of the detective's pants, but dragging both them and the others boxers down to take in the sight of his erect member. It was indeed an impressive sight. But Light didn't waste much time to just stare at it. Instead he licked the top of it, making the older genius arch his back and moan loudly. Light smirked and used his tongue to lick up and down L's erection.

"Ra-Raito-kun! Don't tease," L moaned out, burying a hand in the other's brown hair. Light smirked once more.

"Does it feel good, Ryuzaki?" he asked, not knowing he could talk like that or for that matter do the things he were doing now. But at the moment he really didn't care.

"Yes," L responded, breathing heavily. "Continue, Raito-kun,"

Light didn't need to be asked twice. He lowered his head and nearly took in L's entire length so it almost touched the back of his throat. He gagged, but regained his focus quickly and started to move his mouth up and down it, listening with satisfaction to the detective's throaty moans. The hands buried in his hair fastened their grip.

He quickened his pace as L begged for him to go faster, running his tongue around the hardness as his mouth went up and down. And he didn't stop until he felt the other tense up, removing his mouth just as the detective came, crying out in pleasure as he did.

L didn't seem to need time to catch his breath. Before Light could catch what was happening the older genius had lifted him up and flung him onto his back, placing himself over him. He pulled his own pants off completely before gripping Light's and removed them as well. The younger man had been caught a bit if guard by L's sudden actions and he lay still as L suddenly bent over him to grip his wrist. It took a while before Light got what he was doing. But then he realized L was unlocking his handcuffs. He must have had the keys in the pockets of his pyjama pants and taken them out as he removed them. It didn't really surprise Light that he kept them there. He had rarely seen the other sleep at all so he probably wasn't scared of Light trying to steal them and get away as he slept. He wouldn't exactly get very far in this building anyway. But Light would never try to escape in the first place.

Now L had removed his shirt as well and the handcuffs were back on. Light wasn't sure if it was because L really thought he would try to escape in this situation or because he found it hot to be chained together while they were doing this. Light chuckled at the thought of the other option. But his laughter was interrupted by a pained groan as he suddenly felt something dig into him. He raised his head to see L bending over him, having soaked his fingers in his own liquid before showing one into Light's hole.

"Fuck, that hurts, Ryuzaki!" Light groaned, gripping the sheets tightly. "Could you at least give me a warning before shoving your finger up my ass?!"

"Sorry, but I thought Raito-kun knew what was coming," L said calmly, while trusting his finger back and forth. "And it doesn't hurt that bad,"

"What do you know? Have you ever tried?" Light growled. But it didn't hurt so much now that he was getting used to the feeling.

"No, I haven't," L responded, before shoving one more finger into Light's opening. The young genius groaned at the uncomfortable feeling once more.

"Ah! Fuck! So stop acting like you know then! I – Aaah!" His complaining stopped at once when L's fingers hit one particular spot that made his eyes roll back into his skull as the intense pleasure clouded his vision. "Oh God! Do that again!"

He screamed out in pleasure one more time as L obeyed him, hitting his prostate again, before starting to stretch him by making scissoring motions with his two fingers.

"Please! One more time," Light panted, looking up at the detective with pleading eyes.

"I promise I will touch that spot later Raito-kun," L said and added a third finger, making Light shift uncomfortably.

"Ah! Just get on with it already," he groaned.

"As you wish Raito-kun," L said and removed all his fingers at once. Light whimpered at the loss of contact. But it didn't last long. The detective had already positioned himself, ready to trust into the younger man. Light bit his lip, waiting for the pain he knew was coming. And as L pushed himself into him, he did indeed feel an intense pain. It felt as though he was being ripped in half. He screamed out and tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Raito-kun is so tight," he heard L moan out from above him. Light gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his body to get used to L's size. The pain was slowly ceasing.

"Is Raito-kun okay?" L asked and Light could only nod in response. "Is it okay if I move?" Light nodded again and groaned as L started to push himself out again. He couldn't wait for the pain to go away and the pleasure to take over him. He didn't have to wait long. As the detective trusted into Ligth again, the tip of his member pushed against Light's prostate and the brunette screamed out as the pleasure hit him. And when L quickened his pace to hit that spot repeatedly, the pleasure was so overwhelming that it was almost unbearable. Light snarled his arms around the detective's neck and lifted his hips to meet each trust. His mind was completely clouded with bliss and he couldn't think of anything else than the wonderful sensation of L's body inside his and hearing the other's moans against his ear.

When L wrapped a hand around Light's erection and started pumping him in time with his trusts, Light didn't think he could stand all the wonderful torture any longer. He had never experienced anything close to this before and each trust from L sent him straight to heaven, wondering if it was possible to faint from pleasure.

"Nnngh.. Ryu-Ryuza-aah-ki," he moaned as the other continued to hit his spot over and over again, making Light go crazy.

"Ra-Raito," L responded, not even having the breath to add a suffix at the end. It seemed the detective was over the edge with pleasure as well. The bliss was making them both gasp and moan more desperately for each second that past.

Even though the pleasure was so intense Light didn't think he could stand it for another second, he still wanted more and more and he was torn between wanting it to stop and wanting it to go on forever.

But eventually the pleasure became too much for both the boys' bodies. Light came with a loud moan, and his walls tightening around L's cock made the other come as well. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, both panting desperately to regain their breaths and senses. L managed to pull himself out of Light's body and fell over on his back beside his suspect.

During the next minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were the men's heavy breathing as they lay in silence feeling exhaustion taking over them. Light's eyes were threatening to close, but he refused to go to sleep yet. He turned over at his side, facing L and he smiled at him, hoping for one in return. And he did get one too. He had never seen L smile to anyone but him and he kind of liked the idea of himself being the only one to bring a smile to the detective's face.

Light moved closer and put an arm around the older genius' body. For some reason he was half expecting L to push him away, but he didn't. Instead he turned around, his back to Light, but he leaned into him, making Light understand he didn't mind the contact.

"Are you tired?" Light asked quietly, feeling very tired himself.

"Yeah," came his surprising reply.

"Really? That's a first," he said and chuckled lightly.

"I have been tired in my life before, Raito-kun," L said and Light couldn't resist the urge to kiss the other's neck. For some reason it didn't feel awkward between them, which only would be natural after what they had done.

Light rubbed the detective's shoulder and massaged it to make the other relax more, even though he seemed more relaxed than Light had ever seen him before.

"You should relax more," he said to the other genius. "You rarely sleep, you know that?"

"Yes," L answered simply. "Why does Raito-kun care about that?"

Light was a bit taken a back by that answer, but he didn't take long to respond either way.

"I did in fact believe we were friends, Ryuzaki," he said slowly, still massaging the other's shoulder. "Since you even said so yourself. Don't you think I care?"

"I do think Raito-kun care," L answered without hesitating. "But I don't think Kira cares,"

Light froze at that. Even if he didn't want to believe it himself, it did hurt him every time L said he couldn't trust him, even if it was indirectly. He wasn't Kira. But he had no idea how to prove that to the other. He pulled both his arms away from the detective and rolled onto his other side, not wanting to deal with this now. He was still very tired and he just wanted to go to sleep. It didn't seem like anything like what had happened between him and L tonight would ever happen again. Maybe it was best that way.

But as Light closed his eyes to sleep, L suddenly spoke again.

"But I don't think Raito-kun is Kira right now," he said quietly. "And I don't want him to become Kira again. I want him to only be Raito-kun,"

Light smiled and understood that was L's way to apologize for what he had just said. The other probably did understand that the comment had hurt Light. He turned around again and put his arm back around L, burying his face into the back of the others neck.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," he whispered, not having any difficulty with uttering the words any more.

"I've already said you are forgiven, Raito-kun," L answered and Light closed his eyes before responding.

"I know," he just said, hugging the other closer to his body.

Light finally let exhaustion take over his body and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** This was my first Death Note fic and my first lemon. I hope it's not too bad. Please tell me what you think


End file.
